Tony Vercetti
by The Dark Night
Summary: Tommy Vercetti has been caught and executed, now his son, Tony Vercetti, must reclaim Vice City and gather old friends to help, rated R for 'romance' and violence (some language) First Fan Fic D
1. Chapter 1: Dieing for Revenge

Authors note: Hope you like the first chapter of my first Fan Fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know what this is for but I don't own Grand Theft Auto or any of the peoples or locations mentioned in this story  
  
Chapter 1:Dieing for Revenge  
  
He watched as they took him out of his cell. Once the richest and most powerful man in Vice City, he was little more than a memory to the city. Except for the few who knew him best. His son continued to watch as they signed him out for the last time. His son, Tony Vercetti, hardly knew the man. But still, just before Tommy went, he asked his son  
  
'Keep the spirit alive, reclaim Vice City and get that asshole Sonny Forelli, you must retake my stolen land, do this and I will die a happy man.'  
  
His eyes were full of hatred and Tony said, without a second thought  
  
'I'll get those dickheads, and America will be my plaything'  
  
Tommy was content with this and let the guards take him away.  
  
'I'll help you Tony'  
  
Ken had changed a lot from sleep deprivation but still had the same bloodthirsty lawyer outlook (Tommy had changed him from wimp to murderous maniac)  
  
'Me too'  
  
His mother, Mercedes Cortez, came and was ready to die to get revenge for Tommy. As Tony watched his father slowly dying from a lethal injection, he began to formulate a plan. His revenge would be sweet, and the streets of Vice City would remember his name forever. Note: R&R please, chapter 2 is coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: Back Home

Note: Got nothing to do thought I might write another chapter, if you haven't figured out Tony is about 20 and Tommy was quite old, now he's dead.  
  
Chapter 2: Back Home  
  
Tony headed off from the jail, leaving Ken and Mercedes to find their own way. They'd probably spend the whole night at a bar, reminiscing, but he had more important things to do. Firstly, he would get revenge on the cops, then, once Vice was under control, he'd get Sonny.  
  
He drove to the Vercetti estate and he was surprised to find that Mercedes Cheetah was already there. But when he went in he found her drunk as a mule on the steps. She had passed out already and as he didn't need her help yet he put her to bed. Then, as he walked back to the foyer, he recalled the events of the past months.  
  
Last December had started out so normally. Tommy's businesses were doing well and Tony had been doing the dirty work for him. It was almost 20 years since that day when Tommy had killed Sonny. But somehow, mid way through the month, there were reports that he was still alive. Then that cold new years eve, it all went to hell. Ken burst in; a cold gust of snow followed him and...a trail of blood. Tony had been in the study with his dad when he heard the screams of pain from the lawyer.  
  
'They're gonna kill us all!!!' He collapsed in a heap, a pool of red blood surrounding his form.  
  
Tommy rushed down and interrogated Ken  
  
'Who the f*** did this to you, don't they f***ing know who I am!!'  
  
'It was Sonny's men, he's back!!'  
  
Tony took Ken into the bar and laid him on the table. And while Tommy cursed some more he pondered the lawyer's words. Sonny?, he thought, it couldn't be, the tapes were evidence, his father had murdered him along with that arsehole Lance. But if he hadn't died then, where was he now...  
  
'Hey I'm glad you picked me up but could you help me a bit, I'm kinda bleeding here...' Ken brought Tony back to reality and Tony quickly got the keys to his Infernus and a Beretta, just in case. He passed Tommy who was now rushing to his office, still cursing. Tony thought that he would probably sort it out so he headed out to the garage.  
  
An hour later, Tony was with his father at the Downtown ER. Tommy, who had rushed down after calling a few leads, looked a little less composed than usual and continued cursing under his breath.  
  
'According to the doctor, the bullet cracked his ribcage but no internal bleeding was caused and...'  
  
'Shut up Tony, I don't care about his condition, if what he said is true I'm f***ing screwed, I killed him then but I can't kill him again,'  
  
'What makes you think it's true?'  
  
'Maybe the fact that that f***er has 'paid a visit' to every one of my businesses, so now I'm 500 grand down'  
  
'Holy shit! 500...' Just then the cops bustled in to the waiting room, arrested Tommy and bustled out again, leaving Tony sitting there.  
  
After a while Tony started to leave the hospital, he took Ken's blood soaked clothes so that he could burn them at Ken's request. As he picked them up a piece of paper fell out and slowly fell to the ground. Tony picked it up and saw Sonny's message  
  
'Vice City is mine f***er and so is your f***ing father and your next, f***er.'  
  
It was obviously meant for Tony so he kept it and sped away from the hospital.  
  
Now, three months later he stood outside his father's office.  
  
'This is for you, dad' And with that he sat down and immediately got the phone book out, he was going to need help from a few old friends.  
  
Note: You like. Sorry that first 2 chapters are only intro, bloodshed will soon follow. Also, Tony is a bit kinder than Tommy was. 


End file.
